De ondergang van Voldermort en Harry
by favo
Summary: Het blijkt dat Voldemort een dochter heeft en die lieftalige dochter blijkt de ondergang van Harry te zijn. lees maar....hij is af!please zeg watje er van vind!
1. Chapter 1

Silvi stond op het perron te wachten op de trein. Ze ging eindelijk naar Zweinstei hogeschool voor hekserij en hokespokes. Draco's moeder Narcissa stond druk te praten, maar Silvi luisterde niet ze keek rond en zag allemaal leerlingen wachten. Ze wist zelf zeker dat ze in Zwadderich werd ingedeeld. Silvi was geen eerstejaars nee ze was al een zesdejaar maar omdat ze eerst op andere scholen had gezeten moest ze opnieuw worden ingedeeld. Daar is de trein al. "Nou dag liefje ik zal je missen hoor en jouw ook hoor Draco" riep Narcissa hun nog na. Ze zochten een lege coupe en plofte neer op de bank. Ze zwaaide Narcissa nog na en weg waren ze.

"Daar komen Korzel en Kwast ook al aan" zei Draco met een zucht. "Het lijkt wel of ze iedere dag dommer worden."

Silvi moest lachen. De vaders van Korzel en Kwast waren precies zo. Korzel en Kwast waren niet alleen er liep een meisje met hen mee.

"Wie is dat?" vroeg ze. "Zie je dat niet?" vroeg Draco met een gemene grijns. "Zeg nou maar gewoon wie het is" ze begon een beetje ongeduldig te worden. "Je mag drie keer raden en als het je niet lukt moet je weg" zei Draco. "Zeg het nou gewoon dan ga ik wel weg" zei het meisje een beetje boos. "Dat is Silvi" zei Draco. "En nou weg en dan gaan wij onze helden even een bezoekje brengen"

Silvi was ingedeeld in Zwadderich zoals ze had verwacht. Alleen hadden heel veel kinderen moeite met haar naam. Dus ging ze daar de volgende dag wat aan doen. Toen iedereen in de eetzaal zat te ontbijten ging ze op de tafel staan. "Weet je wat ik zo gek vind?"vroeg ze "Dat iedereen denkt dat ik anders ben of zo omdat ik een naam heb als je die uitspreekt dat iedereen aan een verschrikkelijk iemand denkt nou ik vind hem niet zo verschrikkelijk want het is mijn vader" iedereen keek haar met grote ogen aan.


	2. Chapter 2

**hoofdstuk 2 een vriendin**

_**nou wat vonden jullie van het eerste hoofdstuk wel een beetje kort maar ja deze is wat langer hoop ik. **_

Zo dat had ze weer mooi gezegd vond ze zelf. Jammer dat ze daar na straf had gekregen, maar nu durft niemand haar meer aan te kijken. Bang dat ze hun gaat vervloeken.

"Let u ook even op mevrouw Vilijn?" vroeg Sneep onder een les toverdranken. "Ja, sorry ik moest wat vragen aan Draco" "Oh en mogen wij dat ook weten?" "Nou nee." "Oké dan gaan we door met de les"

Even later:

"Mag ik u storen mevrouw Vilijn?"zei Sneep die een beetje ongeduldig begon te worden "Nee, eigenlijk niet. Het is net zo spannend snapt u?" vroeg Silvi met een grijns op haar gezicht "Nee dat snap ik niet. Want weet u het allerspannendst is deze les over..." zei Sneep zich inhoudend "Ja dat vind u maar ik niet" zei Silvi. Sneep trok een zijn wenkbrauwen op deed zijn mond open om er iets uit te schreeuwen bedacht zich want dan moest hij natuurlijk afdelings punten aftrekken en zei: "Mevrouw Vilijn u bent er brutaal. Ik wil dat u een verslag gaat schrijven over het geen wat we in deze les behandelt hebben en dat gaat u nu doen ik wil het morgen vroeg hebben." Silvi pakte haar tas in en ging er vandoor. Waar zal ik naartoe gaan? Em...naar de bibliotheek daar is vast wel een boek over 'hoe ik het beste een waarheidsdrank kan brouwen'.

"Wat zoek je" vroeg een meisje met dik bruin haar die Silvi hier al vaker had gezien. "Oh een boek over waarheidsdrank" antwoordde Silvi. "Die staan hier niet" "Weet jij dan waar?" "Ja ik ken de hele bieb uit mijn hoofd." "Ik kom hier bijna nooit, hoe heet je eigenlijk?" "Hermelien Griffel ik zit bij Griffoendor."Oh ik denk dat je mijn naam wel weet, maar ken jij Harry?" "Ja, hij is een van mijn beste vrienden" "Kan hij ook met slangen praten?" "Ja hij heeft zelfs de geheime kamer geopend." "O dat heeft mijn vader ook een keer gedaan" "Als ik zo willen kan ik het ook maar het heeft nu niet meer zoveel nut." "Ja dat is waar" In eens kreeg Silvi een plan. "Zullen we een keer afspreken? met zijn tweeën?" "Ja is wel goed wanneer?" "Volgende week dan mogen we naar Zweinsveld" "Ja is goed." "Oké, maar wil je nou zeggen waar dat boek staat?" "Je kom maar mee"

"Waar was je?" vroeg Draco. "In de bieb." antwoordde Silvi. "Ik vond Sneep maar stom een heel verslag schrijven" "Nou valt wel mee ik denk hij gaat me nog erger straffen. Had ik wel gedaan" "Je zegt het toch zo tegen je vader" "Die kan er niks aan doen hoor" "Ja wel" "Weet je het dan niet? Hij heeft mijn vader verraden; hij was een spion" "Oh dat wist ik niet" "Anders had hij het niet eens gedurfd. Ik heb vandaag iemand ontmoet in de bieb." "Wie?" " Een ene Hermelien Griffel" "Nee! Hermelien? Dat modderbloeddje?" "Is ze een moddderbloedje dan? Dat wist ik niet. In ieder geval ik heb haar nodig voor mijn plan." "Wat is je plan dan? Dat merk je nog wel. Ik heb trouwens met haar afgesproken om volgende week met haar naar Zweinsveld te gaan." "Maar dan zouden wij toch?" "Ik heb helemaal niks met je afgesproken" "Dus je vind haar..." "Dar heb ik niet gezegd!" "Maar ik dacht" "Ja je dacht en meer niet!"

"Wat Hermelien je heult met de vijand!" riepen Ron en Harry tegelijkertijd uit. "Nee zo is het niet we hebben alleen maar wat afgesproken" zei Hermelien sussent. "Wat afgesproken dat is al erg genoeg! Haar vader heeft Harry's ouders vermoordt en bijna Ginny" ging Ron door. "Ja dat weet ik ook wel maar, ze zij het zelf ook al dat was haar vader en niet zij." "Nou ik vind het niet goed" zei Ron. "Ja Hermelien zeg gewoon dat je al met ons had afgesproken."viel Harry Ron bij. "Hallo het is mijn eigen beslissing hoor. Ik kan zelf ook wel denken. Als jullie denken dat het een valstrik is dan volgen jullie ons toch gewoon? Ik ga naar bed zo heb ik geen zin om met jullie te praten." zei Hermelien. "Weet je Harry? misschien zijn we het een keer met Draco eens. Hij wil vast ook niet dat Hermelien en Silvi met elkaar omgaan" opperde Ron toen Hermelien weg was. "Ja we hebben nog anderhalve week, maar misschien is het wel een val en dan vind Draco het niet erg" zei Harry. "Dus moeten we het hem vragen" vulde Ron hem aan


	3. Chapter 3

**Nou dit is dan het derde stukje als je nog iets leuks weet zeg het dan ff**

ff oficieel:**Hoofdstuk 3 **

** Het plan**

"Draco kunnen we je even spreken?" vroeg Ron toen Draco naar de wc moest en dus niet zoals altijd bij Silvi was. "Wat wil je van me Wemel?" "Nou je weet toch dat Silvi en Hermelien met elkaar afspreken?" "Ja, en?" Dus jij vind dat niet zo erg" "Ja, wat denk jij dan?" "Nou niks maar ik wil een keer met je samen werken om hun uit elkaar te halen" "Hoe wou je dat gaan doen?" "Nou doen alsof je geen interesse meer in haar hebt nu ze met Hermelien omgaat." "Nee ik wil niet mijn vriendschap op het spel zetten" "En als we nou een modderbloed feestje gaan houden op de dag dat we naar Zweinsveld gaan?" "Ja dat is een goed plan, maar ga jij dat dan organiseren?" "Nou ik wil natuurlijk wel wat hulp want het kan niet in school." "Ja dat snap ik maar ik wil niet dat iemand het weet dat ik meehelp." "Ja, ja ik zal niks zeggen."

"Dat duurde lang."zei Silvi "Ik werd opgehouden."zei Draco "Oké. He Hermelien!" "Hoi Silvi! Ik heb er zien in hoor" zei Hermelien naar hun toe lopend Ron en Harry waren er ook bij.

"Ja ik ook " zei Silvi. Ron keek naar Draco. Die alleen vernietigend naar Hermelien kon kijken die daar een beetje onzeker door werd. Dat wou hij geloof ik ook want toen Hermelien weer door ging stond er een grijns op zijn gezicht. Ron had Harry nog niks over zijn plan vertelt. Hij had bedacht een ruimte in de ... te huren en dat er voor hapjes en drankjes gezorgd werd dan hoefde hij er zelf niet bij te zijn. "Ik moet weg"zei Hermelien en weg was ze. "Ik heb een plan en Draco doet ook mee."zei Ron tegen Harry. "Wat is het? " vroeg die. Ron vertelde hem alles. Harry wou wel voor die kamer zorgen. Dan moest Ron overal aanplak biljetten hangen. Hij is al druk bezig. "Wat ben je aan het doen?" vroeg Ginny. "Oh niks bijzonders"antwoordde Ron. "Nou dat vind ik niet. Waarom doe je dat?" "Ik wil gewoon iets goeds doen" "Ja, ja dat zal wel. Je weet dat je mij alles kan vertellen." "Waarom help je mij niet even" "Ja dat is goed." "Wat doen jullie" vroeg Hermelien. "Ik ben Ron aan het helpen hij organiseert een feestje voor kinderen zoals jij"antwoordde Ginny. "Wat lief van je Ron" zei Hermelien blij. "Wanneer en heb je het er al met Perkamentus over gehad?" "Nee, en het is zaterdag Harry is nog een plaats aan het regelen in zweinsveld. " "Oh dan kan ik niet. Dat weet je ook" "Maar Harry en ik hebben daar niks over te zeggen dat regelen andere mensen. Wij zijden al dat dat niet zo handig was maar ja ze wouden weer niet luisteren." "Jammer"zei Hermelien "Nou ik hou er weer mee op hoor. Ik heb er genoeg van." zei Ginny. "Wie zitten er allemaal in die club en misschien kan ik er ook wel bij" zei Hermelien die er wel in geïnteresseerd was. "Nou weet je wat het is er mogen geen mensen zoals jij in want dat hebben ze zo afgesproken."zei Ron. "Oh het zal wel maar ik zo er toch nog even met Perkamentus over hebben" "Waarom?" "Mij maakt het niet uit hoor. Ik waarschuw je alleen maar." "Ja, ja"

"Ron het is geregeld hoor en we hoeven er niks voor te betalen ." zei Harry. "Hermelien weet het al want ze heeft me betrapt" zei Ron "maar ze is van plan niet te gaan" "Fuck! Dan is alles voor niks." "We laten het maar door gaan misschien bedenkt ze zich nog" "ik heb nog wel een idee we zeggen dat het een keer is." "Ja dat doen we"

**weer niet zo lang he? ik kan het gewoon niet.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dit is dan het vierde hoofdstuk sorry maar ik ben 3 weken naar Zweden geweest.**_

**Hoofdstuk 4**

"Hermelien?" "Ja wat is er Ron?" "Ik zou het jammer vinden als je niet komt" "Waarom?" "We doen het voor jou" "Hoe zo?" "Nou we zijn bij de club gegaan omdat jij een nou jeweetwel bent.? "Dat vind ik lief heel lief zelfs maar zoals ik al zei..." "Waarom kan je dat dan niet verplaatsen?" "Naar een andere keer?" "Ik weet het niet hoor."zei Hermelien nadenkend "Doe nou gewoon." Ron smeekte het bijna. "Hoe laat begint dat feest eigenlijk?" "Om 5 uur." "Dan zou ik eerst wat met Silvi kunnen drinken en dan naar het feest gaan" "Ja dat is een goed idee." "Dat is dan klaar, en nu moet je weg gaan want ik probeer te leren." Ron was in de wolken het feest was niet voor niets geweest en misschien zou Hermelien Silvi wel vergeten!

"Silvi?" vroeg Hermelien op de dag voor het modderbloedje feest. "Ja wat is er?" "Nou ik kan maar tot 5 uur" "Oh maar ik wou je ergens mee naar toe nemen ik weet niet of we dan al weer terug zijn." "Ik ga naar dat feest." "Ben jij dan een modderbloedje?" "Ja" Hermelien kromp in elkaar bij het horen van dat woord, maar Silvi vond het normaal dat je dat woord gebruikt. "Je kan daar toch ook wel wat later heen? " Ja natuurlijk waat spreken we eigenlijk af?" Hermelien zag een gemene glans in de ogen van Silvi zou het dan toch een val zijn? "12 uur is een mooie tijd." "Goed, voor de deur?" "Ja, dan zie ik je morgen. Doei."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hoofdstuk 5**_

Draco zag Silvi de volgende dag vertrekken hij deed net alsof hij nog sliep, dat gebeurde wel vaker. Hij ging Silvi en Hermelien volgen. Hij vertrouwde het zaakje niet. Draco herinnerde zich nog goed dat Hermelien hem een klap tegen zijn neus had gegeven. Zo meteen gaat ze dat ook nog doen bij Silvi dat wil hij niet. Ondertussen was hij al bij de deuren gekomen. Hermelien kwam aan lopen. Hij kon zich nog maar net achter een beeld verstoppen. Ze had silvi gevonden en ze gingen op weg. Draco ging er achter aan maar hij bleef achter een groep Huffelpuffers om niet op te vallen. al zaten ze wel steeds geïrriteerd achterom te kijken. Silvi en Hermelien gingen eerst wat drinken, Draco durfde niet naar binnen te gaan. Eindelijk kwamen ze naar buiten Draco waas half verkleumt. Ze gingen een eindje wandelen. Het was een lange wandeling ze sloegen een pad in met veel bochten wat een geluk voor Draco was. De weg ging eerst door een rotsig land en daarna ging het door een bos. Ze stopte bij een open plek en Draco was blij dat er een boom was waar hij in kon klimmen en niet de hele tijd te hoeven staan.

Het verbaasde Hermelien dat ze een wandeling gingen maken en al helemaal toen ze bij een open plek in het bod gingen stoppen. Silvi praatte en praatte maar, maar Hermelien kon merken dat ze ergens op wachtte ze werd steeds onrustiger. "Zullen we maar eens verder?" vroeg Hermelien. "Nee" zei Silvi beslist. "Waarom niet?" vroeg Hermelien ze vond deze plek helemaal niet zo leuk. " Nou ik vind dit een mooie plaats en het is toch gezellig?" er verscheen een flauwe glimlach op het gezicht van Silvi. "Ja maar ik moet zo terug. Je weet wel naar het feest." Hermelien begon onrustig te worden het begon ineens hard te waaien. De wind rukte aan de takken van de bomen en ineens hoorde Hermelien een knal wat gek ik heb helemaal geen flits gezien. Maar toen zag ze ineens allemaal mensen verschijnen. Het waren er best veel. Hermelien keek naar Silvi die leek helemaal niet verschrikt. Wacht eens even dit is een val. Hermeliens hersenen werkten op volle toeren. Een man leek ontzettend veel op Silvi. Dat, dat is Voldemort. " Maar u bent Voldemort!" zei Hermelien verschrikt. " Ja dat ben ik. Kijk je er van op, meisje? "vroeg hij. " Dat heeft Silvi toch maar weer mooi gedaan. Vind je niet? Het was haar idee. Waar is Potter?" " Ik denk dat hij zich ergens heeft verstopt. " zei Silvi ze was inmiddels opgestaan en ging tussen Voldemort en waarvan Hermelien dacht dat het de vader van Draco was in staan. "Nou als je het zeker weet liefje moet hij zo maar komen." zei Voldemort op een lieve manier die niet bij hem paste. "Potter kom hier of je vriendin gaat er aan." schreeuwde Lucius maar Harry kwam niet. Lucius hief zijn stok al op maar Harry kwam al tevoorschijn samen met Ron. "Jammer" zei Lucius. "Harry waarom dee je dat?" vroeg Hermelien "Je moest weg blijven." "Ja maar Hermelien we wilden niet dat ze jou wat aan deden." zei Ron. Ron en Hermelien kibbelde nog wat. "Zo zo Potter dan zien we elkaar weer maar nu voor het laatst." Voldemort verhief zijn stem om boven Ron en Hermelien uit te komen. " De vorige keer ontsnapte je mij maar nu niet weer." " Gelukkig had Silvi gelijk, maar ja het is ook mijn dochter dus zij heeft altijd gelijk, en h o wee de gene die haar tegen spreekt.Dus Harry wij gaan een duale houden. " " Nee" zei Harry vast besloten." "Mag dat niet van Perkamentus? Of ben je bang dat je dode moeder dan boos wordt." alle dooddoeners moesten lachen. Harry werd rood. " Ik wist niet dat je zo'n lafaard was Harry." Silvi keek hem spottend aan. "Dan moet ik ja maar dwingen" Voldemort begon te lachen. Hij hief zijn stok op om een spreuk te zeggen maar Harry zij al ja. "Nee doe het niet harry" smeekte Hermelien. "Ik krijg een beetje genoeg van dat meisje daar." zei Voldemort. Hij hief zijn stok op en sprak de spreuk uit, maar Silvi sprong er tussen. Voldemort was te laat hij had de spreuk al gezegd. Silvi lag roerloos op de grond. Draco zag alles gebeuren hij rende naar Silvi en voelde aan haar pols. Hij kon het bijna niet geloven Silvi dood? Nee zij is de laatste die dood zo gaan, Draco kon het later niet na vertellen waarom hij het deed maar hij kuste haar, hij dacht aan sneeuwwittje maar Silvi werd niet wakker nee er verschenen allemaal mensen. Ze stonden op keken rond omhelsde elkaar. Iedereen die Voldemort ooit had gedood werd weer levend, maar Silvi niet. Al die mensen keken elkaar raar aan. Waar waren ze en wat deed dat meisje daar op de grond? En toen zagen ze voldemort. Voldemort zag er niet meer onoverwinnelijk uit nee hij zag er zielig uit heel zielig. Hij was door zijn knieën gezakt en huilde. Als je nou door het bos had gelopen en dit had gezien dan had je gelachen je had gedacht dat het een toneelstuk was of je had gedacht dat het allemaal standbeelden waren. Zo stil stond iedereen te kijken naar het dode meisje of naar de man die er zo verslagen uitzag dat je niet had gedacht dat hij Voldemort was. Het enige wat je hoorde waren de tranen die uit elkaar spatte op de grond. zo ontzettend stil was het er. Toen liep Hermelien naar Silvi. "Waarom heb je dat gedaan" fluisterde ze. "Waarom ?" "Dat heb ik toch niet verdient?" Hermelien ging tegenover Draco zitten en pakte zijn hand. Harry had dit allemaal ongelovig naar zitten staren. Zijn ouders leefden weer maar ze hadden hem niet eens gezien ze staarden net als alle anderen naar Silvi. Het gekke was dat Silvi helemaal niet wit werd ze hield haar normale kleur. Nu kan ik Voldemort doden dacht Harry. Nu kan het. Hij pakte zijn stok hief hem op en zij de spreuk die hij zo vaak had geoefend, maar Hermelien sprong op en kaatste de spreuk terug naar Harry. Harry kon het niet geloven hij schreeuwde nog "Je hebt me verraden Hermelien" En toen werd alles zwart. Hij opende zijn ogen weer en zag Silvi. "Nou heb je je zelf gedood" zei ze spottend. "Ik kan nog iemand de schuld geven. Jij niet." "Waar ben ik?" "Dat moet je niet aan mij vragen." " Zend me terug Harry." zei ze. "Toe je hebt toch niks meer te verliezen." " Harry hief zijn staf op en ( hij wist niet hoe hij deze spreuk kende) sprak de spreuk uit. "Silvi deed haar ogen open. Ze staarde in het gezicht van Draco.Hij zag dat ze haar ogen open deed en riep iedereen.


	6. Chapter 6

**hoofdstuk 6**

Silvi werd wakker. Waar was ze? Het was nacht, ze zag de maan door een raam. Hij scheen fel. Ze keek om zich heen. Oh nu wist ze het weer. De ziekenzaal. Er lagen nog meer kinderen om haar heen. Ze zag een jongen met rood haar was dat niet Ron Wemel? Hij was ook wakker en keek haar aan. Toen viel ze weer in slaap. Toen ze weer wakker werd zat haar vader bij haar bed. "Ron zei dat je wakker was." zei hij na een tijdje. "Ja, maar dat was maar kort. Weet je waarom ik er tussen ben gesprongen?" "Nee" "Omdat ik het zielig vond. Ik vond het eerst in mijn leven iets zielig."zei Silvi het klonk een beetje schuldig. Voldemort kon er alleen maar om lachen. "Weet je toen je buiten bewust zijn was drong het pas tot me door dat ik niet zonder jou zo kunnen leven. Harry is dood maar dat maakte me niet uit ik dacht alleen aan jou. Toen kwam Perkamentus er aan. Hij wou mij naar Azkaban brengen." "Wat heb je toen gedaan?" vroeg Silvi die nieuwsgierig werd. "Ik heb met hem geduelleerd. Severius Sneep was er ook bij. Die verrader. Hij wou jou meenemen, maar dat wou ik niet. Ik heb hem maar vervloekt. Perkamentus had gewonnen. Ik heb hem gesmeekt om te luisteren. Ik vertelde het hele verhaal. Toen hebben we met de iedereen afgesproken niks tegen het ministerie te zeggen. Nu ben ik ondergedoken hier op Zweinstein." "Wat erg, maar nu hoe moet het nu verder?" " Ik ga gewoon een huis kopen en hou me gedeisd." "Dus je gaat niet meer..?"vroeg Silvi. "Nee, ik wil niet meer alle macht hebben" antwoordde Voldemort. "Perkamentus heeft gevraagd of ik verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten wil geven. Ik moet me natuurlijk wel vermommen." "Ja dat is een goed idee."

**verder: **

_Niemand snapt hoe al die dode mensen ineens levend zijn. Perkamentus probeert Harry terug te krijgen maar dat is nog niet gelukt. Voldemort gaat les geven en wordt de leukste en beste leraar ooit. Ron kan het nog steeds niet geloven. Marcel is de gelukkigste jongen op aarde, omdat zijn ouders weer leven. Hermelien heeft er nooit spijt van gehad wat ze heeft gedaan. Ze is er zelfs trots op. Ron is boos op haar en vergeeft het hem nooit meer. Silvi en Draco maken nog jaren de school onveilig -iedereen is bang voor hun - en ze trouwen later. _

**toch wel goed afgelopen toch of vinden jullie van niet zeg het dan even.**


End file.
